Double Danger
by LilMissPurrfect
Summary: Hermione has always loved Ron; and Ron has always loved Hermione. But when Hermione makes a potion in a Potions Class, something happens that shouldn't have; and Hermione's relationship with Ron is in danger. *Rating may change*


***DISCLAIMER*** I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the brilliant mind of J.K. Rowling. I only made up the story; which I hope you all enjoy.  
Chapter 1 : Back Home  
Hermione sighed as she finished reading the letter Hedwig had just delivered to her from Harry. She always felt sad when she read one of his letters. The Dursleys sounded like terrible people, and Harry shouldn't have had to live with them. But she couldn't do anything about that. She had her own life to take care of.   
  
Just as she was putting away the letter, she saw Pigwidgeon fly in through her window crash into her bookcase. She slowly carried him to her bed and took the letter from him. It was from Ron. Ron; she missed him so much. At had been a whole summer of loneliness and being away from Ron. She missed Harry too, but not has much as Ron. After all, they had been going out since their 5th year, and they were now in their 7th and final year. Who knew what this year would bring.   
  
She opened the letter from Ron and read it over and over into the night. Memorizing each and every word. It wasn't a love letter or anything, just a letter; a normal letter. But Hermione thought everything about Ron was wonderful, and thrived on reading his letters. She had them all saved in a little box that she kept under her bead so that no one would find it.   
  
It was a good thing that tommorow she would be leaving to Hogwarts, she couldn't stand another day without seeing any of her friends from the magical world. Sure her life was fine back at home, but she belonged i nthe magical communtiy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
The next morning Hermione rushed to finish her breakfast. She wanted to arrive early at Platform Nine and Three Quarters so that she would be able to see everyone before getting to Hogwarts. Hermione was still the same know-it-all bookworm. But her hair was less frizzy, and she was looking more like a woman than a girl now. She was still a mudblood though; every time she thought of those words, they brought tears to get eyes. She didn't know why it affected her so much, she should be used to it by now, but it did, and it hurt so to hear it from that voice.  
  
"Move it mudblood," he said, pushing her to the floor without even looking at her. It hurt him to do it, but he had to. She was after all, a mudblood, and he was a pureblood.   
  
"Sod of Malfoy," she yelled back at him. But he was gone and hadn't heared her.   
  
Hermione sighed, wishing that her friends would arrive soon. While she waited, she ran into maney of her friends from school. Lavander and Parvati, who had all the right curves in all the right places and caused boys to stare and gape at them said hello to Hermione, only to look at eachother and burst into laughter.   
  
'I'm not that ugly am I,' thought Hermione. 'I may not look like them but I can't look that bad... Can I?'   
  
Luckily Neville came at that moment and, as usual, needed help finding his toad, Trevor. Hermione gladly helped him by using a new spell she had learned over the summer.   
  
Many other friends passed by her saying hello, and then she finally caught sight of red hair in the distance.  
  
"RON," she yelled, running towards him.   
  
"Hermione!! It's great to see you," Ron said. "You look, so, different," his ears turned the slightest shade of pink, as did Hermione's.  
  
"You don't look so bad yourself Ron." He had changed, a lot. He was taller and more bulky. Quidditch had helped him look like that of course. Being a Beater did that to you.   
  
Hermione and Ron embraced and then kissed eachother softly on the lips. It was at this point that Harry, who had been standing beside Ron the whole time, decided to clear his throat.  
  
"As much as I enjoy watching you two together, meybe we should get on the train?" His voice containted a hint or sarcasm and amusement, but Hermione still smiled and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"It's great to see you too Harry, and I guess you're right. The Hogwarts Express will be leaving soon. I can't wait until classes start, I hope that I'll be Head Girl..." Hermione babbled on an on about school and books and other things that bored Ron and Harry, who decided to talk about Quidditch.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, and then saw a flash of red hair.   
  
"Ginny!" Hermione screamed as Ginny ran towards the train. "It's so great to see you!!"  
  
"You look amazing Hermione! I can't believe you're in your 7th year, I'll be all alone next year..."   
  
Hermione noted a hint of sadness in the girl's voice. They had become wonderful friends during their time at Hogwarts, and Ginny hadn't bothered to make many friends because she thought that Hermione would be with her forever.  
  
"It's all right Ginny, you'll be fine I'm sure."   
  
THe two girls smiled at eachother and began talking about their summer vacations. The two pairs kept talking as the train started to move, and didn't notice until they were nearly there.  
  
"Oh no," said Hermione as she checked the time. "We still have to change into our robes!" With that, she and Ginny ran out of the compartment and into another empty compartment to change.  
  
"Girls," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.  
  
He and Ron just slipped their robes on over their clothes just as the train came to a stop.  
  
"Well, we're here. Our final year," Ron said as he looked at the castle he had grown so accustumed to.  
  
"At least we won't have to deal with Snape for much longer," Harry said, with a smile on his face.   
  
"We'd better hurry, we don't want to be late," Hermione reminded them briskly walking out of the train. "Come on then!!"  
  
The boys and Ginny followed her into the castle to enjoy the feast and Sorting. 


End file.
